Kitchen Boy
by Dea Nox
Summary: It's back in the time where kings rule. Prince Daisuke has to get married! He will have to choose from 3 girls over 3 days. One will become his wife. But what happens when he meets the new Kitchen boy Satoshi? SatoDai. R&R consturctive critisism is ok
1. Chapter 1

Ok, so here the first chapter. I hope everyone enjoys it! If you read it please review!

"What!" The 14 year old red-head yelled, "What do you mean I have to get married?"

That was 14 year old Daisuke Niwa. He was a normal 14 year old boy. He went to school, he watched TV, he liked video games. He had a nice mother and father. Even a pet rabbit named Wiz! All except for one thing ok well two. He was heir to his father's kingdom, making him Prince. And, he was host to the legendary Phantom Thief Dark.

"I think it's time you find a lovely girl and marry her!" His father exclaimed excitedly. "Even your mother agreed to it!"

"But, but, I'm too young! I can't get married now!"

"Yes you can silly! I have arranged for three girls to come to the castle tomorrow at 3 PM. You will spend a day with each of them. Then after the three days are up you will choose your wife. You will be engaged then marry at the age of 19." The king replied.

"Father! I do not want to get married." Daisuke was nearly yelling at his father.

"Now Daisuke, I don't want to hear anymore of this. You will go up to your room, shower and then change for dinner. You have 90 minutes."

Daisuke didn't move from where he was standing. The red-head was shaking from rage, and loss of food. He had forgotten to eat lunch. Even the servants would stop and stare when his stomach growled!

"Dai, go."

With that, Daisuke's father left.

Gruuuugurp, "Aww man. I should have eaten! I'll just go down to the kitchen and get some food." Dai said to himself.

Daisuke headed in the opposite direction from his room, he went down the balcony stairs, past the dining area, through the courtyard, behind the stables that housed over 5 different horses. Finally Daisuke got to the kitchen's back doors. This was the servant's door. This was how they got to the kitchen. They were housed some yards behind the Stables. That's where all the servants stayed.

"Hi Gertrude, mmmm smells good! What's for dinner?" Daisuke asked sniffing the air.

"Tonight we cooked backed potatoes with gravy, fresh fruit and vegetables, a tender roast beef, and your favorite type of dumplings." Gertrude answered in her Dutch accent.

Daisuke walked past the kitchen servants to the giant refrigerator. He grasped the door handle and opened it up. Peering inside he grabbed 4 apples from the fridge. 3 of them were red. One was green. Closing the refrigerator door, Daisuke turned around and started to exit the kitchen. Turning the corner he passed Gertrude taking his leave at the back door. The Prince put the 3 red apples in his pants pockets and bit in the juicy green apple.

"Mmmm, this is good." The Prince mumbled.

Walking past the stables Daisuke looked at his watch, 6:30 it read. 'Good' He thought, 'I still have half an hour'. The red-haired Prince decided to go to the courtyard. He got to the nearest bench and sat down. Closing his eyes he laid down the length of the bench.

'This is nice' thought the Prince. At least you haven't been stuck in here for over a day! When are we going to steal something? Dark asked. 'Later Dark, mom has to find something first besides stealing isn't everything; I don't see why we have to anyway.'

**10 minutes later**

Daisuke was still lying on the bench with his eyes shut, basking in the warmth of the sun. He had finished his apple and laid the core down on the ground. Suddenly the sun's warmth was gone. He could feel eyes watching him. Daisuke quickly opened his eyes, grabbed the collar of the person's shirt and brought his watcher to the ground. When he looked down he was leaning over the person's face about 2 inches away, his knees were placed on the ground and he was sitting on the seams of the boy's pants.

"Who are you?" The Prince asked.

"Satoshi Hikari," The boy answered.

Daisuke didn't answer he just sat there staring into Satoshi's ice blue eyes.

"I'm the new kitchen boy," Still no answer from Daisuke. "I got here just an hour ago." No reply. "I'm lost, do you know where the kitchen is?"

Finally Daisuke snapped out of his trance. Seeing that he was still on top of Satoshi he started blushing. The Prince stood up, but when he tried to steep over Satoshi he tripped. He started falling but Saotoshi moved with amazing speed and caught him right before his head hit the ground.

"...thanks," Daisuke said with awe. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine, you don't weigh that much, well I should probably get to the kitchen." Satoshi mustered.

"Ok, I have to go eat anyway bye."

"So, tomorrow we'll have brunch at 10:30 with the girls parents. After they'll leave and you'll get ready. I've bought you a new change of clothes too. Remember you have to be on your best behavior your future depends on these 3 days." His mother for warned.

"Why do I have to do this?" Daisuke complained.

"Daisuke, we've gone through this 3 times already. You have to get married. If you don't get married than who will run the kingdom?" His father explained.

"Just because Mom tells you what to do and say for everything doesn't mean that I need someone to do the same." He retorted. "May I be excused I'm not hungry anymore." Before his parents had a chance to answer Daisuke got up and left

"Daisuke ran upstairs and slammed his door. He threw off his shirt and jumped into bed, in less than 5 minutes he fell into a deep sleep.

I will continue the 2nd chapter once I get at least 7 reviews. I have 4 so only 3 more! Thanks for the reviews people!


	2. Chapter 2

So I hope everyone liked the first chapter, I made this one longer. If you read the story then please review I'm begging you! Thanks for reading. Did I mention that I appreciate all the reviews? I'll update once I get 15 reviews. Enjoy!

_Everywhere I looked there was blue. It was like I was trapped inside a blue dome of some sort. I was treading in water. It's wasn't cold or warm, but I could feel it lapping against my face. I knew I was in an ocean of some sort but the water wasn't ocean blue. It was more of an ice blue. _

_There! Shore! I started swimming in the direction of the shore. But every time I got close the shore would be behind me. So I stopped swimming and shut my eyes. Then I could stand. I was on shore!_

_Someone was walking towards me. No three people. They were girls. But as soon as the came they were gone. In there place were three red apples, then a green. I walked over to them. _

_Picking up the first red apple I threw it into the ocean. I turned back to the other red apples. I picked up the second and threw it into the ocean. Then I grabbed the third, and again threw it into the ocean. Then I turned to the green. Instead of throwing it into the ocean, I picked it up and held it close to my heart. All of a sudden the apple was blue, ice blue. Nervousness ran throughout my body. I grew cold. Sweat started pouring off my body._

_Sand was crawling up my legs. My legs were entangled in it. The sand crawled up my body and into my lungs. I saw my dad there next to me, I tried to call for help but I couldn't. He turned his back on me, but then again looked at me. I saw him mouth a word. But what was it? Seeing the confusion on my face he mouthed it again, exile. _

Daisuke shot up from his bed. The sheets were tangled in his legs making him fall to the ground. Breathing deep the boy got up. He grabbed his pants and a shirt and went down stairs.

"It was just a dream, it was just a dream." The Prince told himself.

Daisuke walked outside to the courtyard. He sat down at the bench where he was the day before. There were the 3 red apples. 'Why were the apples in my dream?' The red haired Prince picked up the apples and put them in a row on the bench. 'I want an apple' He thought to himself, but instead of grabbing on of the red ones he went to the kitchen. The kitchen was deserted. The clock read 6:30.

The Prince grabbed one green apple and a banana. He peeled the banana and took a bite.

**Daisuke's POV-**

I grabbed the apples and went back to my room. Holding 4 apples and eating a banana at the same time is hard, especially when walking upstairs. Once I got through the castle and into my room I shut the door. I walked over to the dresser and put the 4 apples down. The first 3 red then the 4th green. I still wasn't sure why I had the green apple but I was sure if it was in my dream it meant something.

After I ate the apple I went across the hall to shower. I could feel the warmth of the water as soon as I turned the shower on. I undressed and got in. I wet my hair and washed it. After I got dry I went to see the clothes my mother bought.

The shirt was white with a fluffy collar and the end of the sleeves fluffed up. There was no way in hell I was going to wear that shirt. I at least wore the pants my mother bought. Once I got dressed it was 9 o'clock. I decided to go downstairs to see if the table was set. _End Pov. _

The Prince walked down to the dining room, just as he got there the kitchen boy, Satoshi was walking out with the cart to set the table.

"Hi Satoshi." Daisuke greeted.

"Hello Prince Niwa," Satoshi had told Gertrude about the meeting. He had wanted to know who it was. She had told him that it was Prince Niwa.

"Please, call me Daisuke. I hate Prince Niwa,"

"O...ok." Satoshi managed. With that Satoshi had started to set the table.

"I'll help," Daisuke offered.

"I don't think you're supposed to," Satoshi said.

"It's ok, I can. Here I'll set the silverware," The Prince offered.

Satoshi gave Daisuke the silverware.

**Satoshi's POV**

He is so nice. I love his smile. Every time he smiles his eyes twinkle it turns my insides to jelly. I've never felt this way about anyone. How can I be feeling this for another _guy_? This can't be ok; I know I'll never have him. He's getting married. I must try though, I'll never forgive myself if I don't. Ok, I heard that he had 3 days to choose. That means I have 3 days to win his affection. I…I…I love him. sigh _End POV_

"Are you alright Satoshi?" Daisuke asked

"Huh, yeah I'm fine."

"You seem distracted, tense" By this time, the table was set for 9. The four sets of parents and Daisuke.

"No, well yeah I guess I am," 'What? What am I saying? I can't tell him that!'

"Here let me give you a backrub, turn around." Daisuke started to massage Satoshi's shoulders. Proceeding down to his back, then up to his neck, and then to his shoulders again. "You've got goose bumps," Daisuke said in Satoshi's ear.

Satoshi inhaled quickly. "I'm sorry, I have to go. Thank you I feel much better." With that Satoshi retreated back to the kitchen.

**Breakfast with the parents**

As the parents filed into the dining room, Daisuke stood up introduced his self and sat down. The food was brought out to the table. While they were getting the food the parents introduced themselves and spoke of their daughter.

"I'm the Duke of Thailand. My daughter's name is Riku; she is well educated and very fun to be around. She would make your life very happy. She knows exactly what's going on around the areas and even helps me with some of the work." Riku's father proudly declared. The next to go was the King of France

"I am the King of France this is my lovely wife Amelia. You are surely going to love our daughter. Her name is Risa. She is very pretty. She will love you like no other young lady could. Once you see her you will surely fall head-over-heels for her." The second royal father started. Last to go was the Duke of. Romania.

"Good Morning, I am the Duke of Romania. I'm sure that out of these three girls you will make the right choice. You probably want to know more about my daughter Towa. Well she is very active, she likes to talk…a lot. I know that you may not choose my daughter but we hope you at least you give her a chance. She loves to be around people, she is very social. She's excited to meet you also. Thank you for this delicious brunch Prince Niwa. But we must take our leave. There are situations going on back in Romania that we have to be back for. Goodbye"

Diasuke stood up while his Romanian guests left. "Thank you for coming," Daisuke said through gritted teeth. He sat back down.

After all that was done Daisuke's father informed him he had 2 hours until the girls started arriving. So Daisuke went upstairs to his room. 'I hope that this isn't too bad. Why do I have to choose? I'm only 14 years old! Ugh!' There was a knock at the door.

"_Knock, knock"_

"Who is it?"

"It's Satoshi sire."

Daisuke ran over to the door, and opened it. 'Wow, I never noticed how soft his hair looked. gasp his…his hair! It's the same colour as the ocean was! How is this?' Daisuke continued to check out Satoshi's body. 'His pants cling to his hips as if they are about to fall off.' There was a dreamy look on his face. 'His features are so soft, his eyes show…they show coldness and pain.'

"Sir? Daisuke?" Hearing his name he broke out of the trance the blue haired boy put on him.

"Yes?" The Prince said with a dreamy look in his eyes.

"I was promoted to be your servant." He replied.

"Oh really?" Mischief sounded in his voice.

"Yes."

"Ok, well you can come in you know. I'm my drawers there is a paint of blue pants, could you get those out please? And then there's that shirt in my closet on the first hanger I would like that too." Daisuke told his new servant.

After doing meaningless chores for the Prince, Satoshi started noticing Daisuke staring at him, a lot.

"Sir" Satoshi was cut off.

"Daisuke, its Daisuke. Sir is my father."

"Ok, Daiuske I just thought I'd tell you its quarter of two and you're not ready yet."

"Oh, I suppose I'm not. Well you can go so I can change," He replied.

'Darn' Thought Satoshi.

As the girls started arriving the Prince left his room. He greeted each one and told them where they would be staying, and if they needed anything that they could ask any of the many servants. Tomorrow Daisuke would start spending time with the girls.

Sorry I'm ending it here. I have writer's block. I've been writing for about 2-3 hours. I took breaks though! Well I hope you liked it and I'm going to be updating once I get 15 reviews. If you read it then please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry this took so long to finish! I know I have 18 reviews! I'm sorry again! If you read it then please review! Thanks! Enjoy!

Day 1-

Daisuke had to be up at 8 so he could get ready and take the first girl out. His plan was to take her to the courtyard, to the middle. There was a small pond and a few benches. It was surrounded by flowers. It wasn't particularly special to him. He would never take someone to one of his special spots. At 9 o'clock he was ready. He went to the girl's room and knocked on her door.

"_Knock, knock."_

"Who is it?"

"Prince Niwa." Came the reply.

"Oh, I'm coming." The girl said.

Once she opened the door Daisuke began to study her. She had short brown hair, round brown eyes, and she was a little shorter than Daisuke. Her room was raised up a bit so there was a step. Daisuke put his hand out for her to grasp as she camp down. She took it.

"Oh, thank you." She blushed. "So where are we going?" She asked.

"I thought that maybe we could go to the Courtyard so we could get to know each other better. Then maybe a short horse-back ride?" Daisuke said.

"That would be great!" Riku replied.

As the Prince and Riku walked toward the exit to the courtyard, Satoshi came by. When Daisuke saw the blue haired boy he instantly went in a fit of daydreams.

**Daisuke's POV**

Time seems to slow to a crawl whenever he walks by, just so that I can lock my eyes to his cold, ice blue ones. I just wish that I could…that he could not be a slave. That he could just be my friend, then maybe even more. But friendship with the servants is forbidden. Darn my father and his rules. –end-

"Um, Prince Niwa? I think that we're here." Riku's shaky voice said.

'She's nervous, why?' The prince noted her shakiness in her voice. Daisuke took her to the middle of the courtyard and started talking.

"You're nervous." He said more statement than question.

"What? Wait no I'm…I'm, yeah I guess I am." Riku said blushing.

"What about?"

"Well…geez, I can't believe I'm saying this. I don't want to get married." The princess said looking away blushing.

"That's ok, I don't either. So your parents are making you too?"

"Yeah they are. I'm only 14 for crying out loud!"

"I know what you mean. They said that I'd be engaged for 5 years first!" Daisuke said exasperated. "Besides, I think…I think…"

"What is it?"

"I…I…I think I'm in…I think I like someone else." 'There I said it'

"Really?" The girl besides him looked more interested than shocked.

"Yeah…" Daisuke whispered.

"So who is-" The girl was cut off.

"So, do you want to go horse back riding now?" The prince jumped up.

"Sure." The girl smiled and stood as well.

They walked over to the stables.

"Which horse do you want to ride?" The Prince asked.

"I like this one" Riku pointed to a light brown horse with a snow white mane. "What's its name?"

"It's name? Hmmm, well its name was Morgan but that doesn't fit it. How about you choose?" Daisuke offered.

"Are you sure? Ok, well how about Yuki?"

"Yuki, I like it."

After Riku named the horse, Daisuke went to the 3rd stall and brought out his horse. It was dark brown, almost black with milky white patches.

"What's his name?" Riku asked.

"His name is Mayonaka Sukai." Daisuke replied.

"What's it mean?"

"It means midnight sky."

"That's beautiful. How do I get on the horse?" Riku asked embarrassed.

"Here, I'll take your horse over to that platform. Then you get on the platform and sit on the saddle. I'll adjust your stirrups."

Riku got onto the horse, and just as he said, Daisuke adjusted her stirrups. They were a little long since Daisuke's dad was the last to ride her.

Daisuke mounted his horse and showed Riku how to steer and stop, even what to do if she felt comfortable enough to trot.

**Riku's POV**

It was so warm outside. It had to be about 75 degrees. I looked at my watch. It was 12:30; time had gone by so fast! I guess we were going into the woods; there must be a trail somewhere. Daisuke had told me that I could ride next to him but I'd have to drop back in some spots. But that was ok; at least I knew I wasn't getting married. And we are still friends! –end-

Daisuke had taken off towards the woods. It wasn't heavily wooded. '1 o'clock' Daisuke thought to himself. That was the time. "Do you want to try trotting?" Daisuke asked.

"Sure."

"Just remember to move with the horse, it'll be a lot easier like that." Daisuke offered.

As soon as Daisuke's horse took off at a slow trot Yuki took off as well.

"We're almost out." Daisuke said looking back.

"Daisuke look out!" Riku cried.

Daisuke looked part way forward to see a thick, round tree limb. SMACK! It him right on the side of the head, knocking him off his horse. Luckily his horse was well trained and stopped. Riku pulled on her reins. She hopped off to Daisuke's side. But not before her foot caught on the stirrup, falling herself.

"Pri-Daisuke? Daisuke are you alright?" She crawled over to him. No answer. "Oh no, Daisuke please wake up." The princess pleaded.

"Hmmm?"

"Daisuke are you awake?" Again no answer. "He must be knocked out."

'I'll have to get him on my horse and bring him back.' She thought.

By the time Riku got the prince on her horse with her behind, it was 4:00. (1) She rode Yuki forward and tried to get to Sukai's reins. But every time Riku got close Sukai would walk away.

"Come on you darn horse! Just let me get your reins." Riku said aloud trying again.

This went on for about 45 minutes before she gave up. "Ok, so we'll just leave you here!" She said exasperated. "No, I can't do that." Riku got off her horse and pulled Daisuke down. Falling on top of her Riku landed on her back. "Ugh!" She screamed from anguish.

She pulled the prince over to the tree and propped him up. Then she walked over to Yuki and tied her reins up to the nearby tree. She got over to Sukai and pulled him over to a tree right across from Yuki and tied him up too.

**Meanwhile-**

Back at the castle the king was very happy. He was sure that since it was 7 and getting dark that his son had found his wife. But Satoshi knew better.

'I bet that there's something wrong.' Satoshi thought.

"You, kitchen boy." The king pointed to Satoshi.

"Sire, I'm the prince's personal servant now. Remember?" He shot the king one of his glares.

"Ah yes I do." How about you go over and feed the horses."

"But, what about the stable boy?" He protested.

"He's sick, some sort of chest flu."

"Ok," With that Satoshi bowed and left.

On his way to the stables Satoshi started forming a plan. 'I'll go ride over to them, I just have this feeling that something's wrong. I can't get rid of it. I know there's something.'

When Satoshi got to the stables he fed the remaining horse, he gave a few oats to the horse he was taking out. He put the saddle on the horse and mounted. He rode out of the stables in a trot, headed over to the woods. He had gotten word from the servants around the house that Daisuke was taking the first girl out riding, and that this was where he normally went riding.

**Back with Riku and Daisuke-**

"Oh, I hope someone comes and gets us! I just don't know what to do Daisuke. But who would come? No one that's who." At the end of this statement Riku heard hoof beats. Standing up she peered through the trees. 'A horse! Some one did get come for us!' she thought excitedly.

You see Satoshi was an experienced rider. His family had owned a farm where he learned to ride. He was galloping when he got to them.

"Thank goodness! We need your help!"

"What happened to him!" Satoshi nearly screamed.

"Well he hit his head on a tree limb." Riku said blushing.

Satoshi got off his horse and pulled Daisuke onto his shoulder like a bag of potatoes. He placed Daisuke on his horse and got on behind him. He rode his horse over to Sukai and untied him and held on to his reins.

"Get on your horse and follow me. Don't say anything to anyone about me helping you. Just say a passerby saw you and helped. Got it?" Satoshi said icily.

"Yep." With that Riku mounted her horse without difficulty and followed Satoshi.

**Daisuke's POV**

I woke up to find my self being held by the waist. I was still on the horse but someone was behind me. There body against mine. I looked up slightly to see Satoshi! I turned my head so he couldn't see me smile. He still didn't know I was awake. I smiled and stayed where I was. The feel of his body pressed up against mine felt good, I wasn't about to move anytime soon. –end-

Once they had gotten back to the stables Riku got her horse back in the right stall she grabbed the reins to Sukai and brought him into the third stall. Satoshi got down holding Daisuke and Riku put the horse away. She gave each of them a some oats.

**Satoshi's POV**

It was so blissful riding with Daisuke. Holding him, feeling his body heat with mine. I'd give anything just to have a moment to be his friend, maybe more. I wish we could be alone. But that would never happen. He doesn't like me like that. Heck he probably is going to marry one of these girls! I wish we could be together forever. It'd never happen. –end-

Daisuke woke up groggy, or so he pretended. He was awake for most of the horse back ride with Satoshi. Riku helped Daisuke walk back to the castle.

"Sorry about all that." Daisuke apologized.

"It's ok, you scared us!"

"I didn't mean to scare you. I think I want to go to my room now. I'll see you later."

"Ok, good night."

"Good night Riku, I had fun. See you tomorrow." Daisuke gave her a weak smile and walked back to his room.

He changed into his pajamas and got into bed. (2) But before he could fall asleep there was a knock at the door.

A head peeked in, it was Satoshi. 'Satoshi! What's he doing here?' Thought Daisuke.

"I thought I'd see if you were ok, you scared me a lot. I care for you Pri-Daisuke."

'Did he just say he cared for me?' "Thanks, but I'm fine. Just a bump on the head that's all." Daisuke laughed weakly.

'I love the way his eyes sparkle. Did I just tell him I cared for him? No nononono! I can't believe I just said that.' Mentally hitting him self. "Maybe you should have something to eat since you didn't get to eat diner?" Satoshi offered.

"I'll just have one of these apples." Daisuke grabbed the closest red apple and bit in.

Satoshi pretended that he was tidying up the prince's room. But every chance he got he would watch Daisuke eat. By the time Satoshi was done pretending Daisuke was fast asleep.

"So beautiful, sweet dreams, Daisuke" Satoshi pulled the covers up to Daisuke's shoulders and passed his hand over the redhead's cheek and then walked out of his room, closing the door behind him.

It was about 2:30 when he was knocked off.

It was 9 when they all got back.

Ognora Scrittura--- I have re-done some of this chapter. Like the little mistakes pointed out to me thanks to a reviewer. Constructive criticism is welcome flames are NOT. I won't be able to update as often because I have to write a 3 page response to 2 books. Darn Accelerated Classes! UGH! Oh well hope you liked!


End file.
